


Stars are better as Constellations

by The_romantic_frypan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, eh im bad at tags, just some prinxiety angst and fluff, probably a one shot but we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_romantic_frypan/pseuds/The_romantic_frypan
Summary: Virgil is having a bad day and a curious Roman stumbles in on him. Fluff ensues.





	Stars are better as Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Prinxiety for the soul. Sort of angsty, but fluffy happiness at the end. Might turn into more chapters but a one shot for now.

It was one of those days. Days like these were hard for everyone. Patton only wanted to lie on the couch, eating and watching funny cat and dog videos. Logan was in his room, doing who knows what. Probably something involving crime mysteries or conspiracy theories, which he loved. Even Roman was having a hard time finding motivation. He was reading fanfiction in his own room, happy to enjoy the work of others rather than create his own for a while. This was all taking its toll on Thomas, who was thankful that he had a weekend to laze about by himself.   
But there was one person who was taking this a lot worse than the other sides. Virgil was blasting his music as loud as he could through his headphones, trying to drown out the sounds of his thoughts running wild. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. He felt like there was so much they could be doing, but he also couldn’t find any energy to do any of it. And it wasn’t helping that he wasn’t the only side down in the dumps. The overall lack of motivation that Thomas was experiencing was making Virgil’s condition worse and worse. And on top of all of that, he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Roman, for some inconceivable reason. The creative side had always had a sharpness towards Virgil, but the anxious side couldn’t get it out of his head how genuine he had seemed when he had said that Virgil was necessary to them. But, Virgil was Anxiety. He was always one to doubt.  
'What if he still hates me? What if it wasn’t genuine? Why doesn’t he like me? Am I useful after all? Am I just hurting Thomas thinking about this? Why do I have all these doubts and unanswered questions?!?'  
He couldn’t shut it out. The burden was so very heavy on his mind. And suddenly, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. It was like a wave crashing down on his head, drowning him in a thousand tonnes of metaphorical water. Tears marked tracks down his cheeks in his black eyeliner, and sobs silently racked through his body. He fought to keep quiet so the others didn’t notice him crying. It didn’t work. After a few minutes, there was a knock at his door.  
'Go away.'  
Another knock. “Virgil?” Roman’s voice was like an arrow in Virgil’s already weak body.   
'No. Please. Anyone but you. Leave me alone.'  
“Go away.”   
'Fuck. My voice cracked.'  
The door opened slowly. Virgil realised he couldn’t stop Roman from coming in either way, because he was too exhausted to protest. But after the door closed, Roman didn’t really do much. Virgil heard a rustle as he sat against the door, but after that he didn’t talk. He almost forgot that the fanciful side was even there.   
After a while, Virgil stopped crying, but he didn’t attempt to talk. He’d probably start up again anyway, but he was just so emotionally exhausted that he didn’t trust himself to talk with Princey. The creative side seemed to accept that he wasn’t talking, so Virgil picked up his phone to scroll through some different social media. It was a good way to distract himself.  
…..  
Virgil had lost track of time, but when he put his phone down, it hit him that Roman was still in his room, after what had probably been an hour or two. He rolled over under his blanket to face him, and discovered that the fanciful side had fallen asleep, still leaning against Virge’s door. He was itching to pull out his phone and take a picture, but it would be embarrassing if one of the other sides stole his phone and saw it, so he decided against it.   
“Roman.” Virgil’s voice came out hoarse and too quiet to wake the creative side. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hey, Roman.”  
The fanciful side refused to wake up. This would require drastic measures. Virgil picked up one of his pillows and flung it at Roman’s head. He woke with a splutter.  
“Hey!”  
“Wake up Princess.”  
“I have nothing against being female.”  
“C’mon, sir sing-a-lot, wake up before you say something even more stupid.”  
Roman rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Oh, I’m still in your room. I, uh, did-did you want me to leave, or-?”   
“Um, either way. I don’t care.”  
“Oh.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Virgil stared at his ceiling, contemplating whether he should ask the question gnawing at his mind.   
'It’s not like I’d feel better to not ask, so might as well take a risk and feel worse.'  
“Hey Roman?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you hate me?”  
Roman sat up, a horrified look on his face.  
“What? Virgil, I- No! Of course not! I just, I… I don’t know, but I don’t hate you!”  
'Shit was that the wrong thing to ask?'  
Roman sat back, hiding his face in his hands. “Virgil, I don’t hate you. Maybe… maybe I did at first. When you first appeared in the mindscape. But that’s not how it is now.”  
Virgil rolled over onto his side, facing Roman. 'Do tell.'  
“I-I guess I just, didn’t understand you. I thought, because of what I’d heard of the dark sides, that you were only going to be a hindrance to Thomas’ mentality. I thought that he wouldn’t be able to bring his ideas to life if he had doubts. But you are useful, and necessary. You keep us safe. I learned that.”  
“Okay, but you are still reluctant to be nice to me. Or agree with me.”  
Roman looked ready to argue, but his expression collapsed the next second. He looked down and paused before he spoke again.  
“That’s because I have certain walls up that are… hard to break down.”  
Virgil looked puzzled. That was a surprisingly good answer, and one that he recognised in himself. He had once had those walls up as well. But Roman? How could the overconfident and romantic creative side have secrets to hide?  
“What… is inside the walls?”  
Roman breathed deeply. “Someone who strives for perfection, and hates himself when he doesn’t achieve it. Someone who wants to be attached to people but thinks that if he associates himself with you guys he will be distracted from himself. Someone that I’m afraid to be, but I can’t escape. Someone I want to change, but don’t know how.”  
By the end, tears were streaking down Roman’s cheeks.   
“Roman.”  
He looked up at the anxious side with sad eyes. “Mhmm?”  
“I.. I like you just the way you are.”  
Virgil looked back to Roman when he didn’t reply, and found that the creative side had turned as red as his bright sash. Well I guess the idea of having a normal day just flew out the window.  
“We can, um, help you to change and stuff though. If you wanted.”  
“You would do that? I thought you guys didn’t care anyway. That’s part of the reason why I didn’t bother trying to change.”  
“No, we care.” Virgil felt his own cheeks heating up. “I care.”   
They were quiet for a bit after that.  
“Hey, Virge, can I sit on your bed?”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry, its probably uncomfy on my floor.”  
Roman climbed up onto Virgil’s fluffy black and purple duvet, crossing his legs and plopping his hands into his lap like a primary schooler.  
“No, its fine down there, I just wanna show you something.”  
Shit he looks so cute. I mean, no, he’s gonna show me something. That’s cool. Interesting.  
“So, you know how we can change form and summon stuff?”  
“Yeah, I looked into that a bit. Useful when I’m too lazy to get up and grab stuff.”  
“Ha, yeah. Anyway, I wanted to see how much I could do with it, and I figured out a cool trick. I’ll show you.”  
Before Virgil could do anything, Roman was lying down next to him.   
“Watch.” The creative side waved his hand at the ceiling with a flourish, and an inky black spread across the already shadowed paint.   
“What-”  
“Wait for it.”  
The darkness stopped at the top of the walls, but as Virgil’s eyes adjusted, he saw that it wasn’t just blackness. There were some tiny dots of white sprinkled throughout, and more and more were becoming visible-  
“It’s a night sky!”  
Roman laughed. “Yeah. I thought it would be nice to see it without all the light pollution from Thomas’ town.”   
Virgil stared in wonder. “It’s beautiful.”  
“I like how it reminds me how insignificant I am. Like a single star in a night sky, I can’t be picked out from the rest. It’s very poetic.”  
“That’s a very me thing of you to say, Ro.”  
“Since when do you call me that?”  
“And besides, you still shine.”  
“Are you just ignoring my- wait what did you say?”  
Virgil couldn’t keep a tiny smile from his lips. “You still shine no matter how small of a star you are. Me, I’m a black hole.”  
Roman pushed himself up on one hand. “You are not. You are a star. Just a very cautious star.”  
Virgil actually laughed. Out loud. He put a hand to his mouth, embarrassed, but Roman looked like he would burst from happiness. Virgil’s blush made it even worse. He covered his face with his hands.  
…..  
When Virgil uncovered his face, Roman was curled up next to him, eyes shut. His breathing was even and Virgil assumed he was asleep. He pulled the blankets up over them both. If one of the other sides found them in the morning, then so be it. He watched the creative side for a little as he slept, following how he breathed, in and out, evenly. It was calming. But there was still one thing he wanted to do before falling asleep.

Virgil fell asleep with his fingers entwined in Roman’s.


End file.
